Party Brainz
250px |health = 200 |variant of = |weapon = Party Fists Party Beam |abilities = Party Time! |rarity = Legendary}} Party Brainz is a Legendary variant of Super Brainz in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Party Brainz has a meter dubbed as "Party Time!" that passively fills up by gaining vanquishes. When the bar is filled up, it gives him a temporary damage boost and also allows him to moves faster and punches faster when the Party Time! activates. Party Brainz cannot be unlocked via sticker packs. Instead, the player has to get him by collecting at least 25,000 Time Shards in Infinity Time. Descriptions Stickerbook description "It's the Neon Icon himself, the one and only Party Brainz. He's been partying so long and so hard, that he can't remember what mission Dr. Zomboss sent him on in the first place." In-game description Vanquish foes to fill his meter and initiate Party Time, where you'll move quicker and deal extra damage! Abilities Strategies With Party Brainz is a direct upgrade of the main class he is a variant of, Super Brainz, much like the other party variants. His beam and punches are equal in damage to their stockcounterpart, making it easy to achieve vanquishes and fill up his "Party Time!" meter in multiplayer battles, he is very powerful against the AI in matches like Zombie Ops, or Solo Play, as the AI is typically incapable of defeating you if you're building vanquishes against isolated targets such as weeds, pots, or straying AI. Make use of this variant and his boost in damage and speed if an Ops match is becoming difficult for you. Against You will most likely not encounter Party Brainz in multiplayer, as he is a less popular version of Super Brainz. As long as your team is capable of defeating him before he builds his "Party Time!" meter, he will rarely be an issue. When his "Party Time!" is active, he becomes better than his vanilla counterpart for a short time, the main issue is his increased speed making him harder to hit, so try to keep up with him and he won't be a threat, even with "Party Time!" active. Balancing changes Graveyard Variety Pack DLC * *Added confetti to his beam Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * September 2017 Patch * February 2018 Patch * * * ** ** ** * July 2018 Patch * * * * * Gallery Plants_vs_Zombies-_Garden_Warfare_2_-_Party_Brainz_Gameplay PvZGW2-Zomburger-Goat.jpg|Party Brainz in a teaser for Zomburger Artist and his delivery missions mastered party brainz bobblehead.png|Mastered version of the bobblehead party_brainz_render.png|Party Brainz's model Trivia *When the Party Time! ability is activated, the pop jam starts to play. *Similar to many other Party Legendary variants, he is eighties-themed. *Despite looking almost identical to the Sweatless Band (except the hair itself is red instead if black), his Party Hair prevents accessories from showing. *He has gloves that are similar to pop singer Michael Jackson's gloves on both hands. **This is the second time a zombie has made a reference to Michael Jackson. The first being the old Dancing Zombie. Ironically, the old Dancing Zombie only had one glove on its hand. *He is the only Super Brainz variant who has the same-colored eyes as the standard. Category:Super Brainz variants Category:Legendary zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Zombie variants Category:Legendary variants Category:Party variants